Didyme's Secret
by Shereba Volturi
Summary: What if Aro staged Didyme's death, and threatened Marcus' life to get rid of her? What if three thousand years later, Carlisle is the one to reunite them? Didyme better be ready to fight for her and her mates life, because there's only one way this could end. (I haven't complicated everyone's life on my list yet. Didyme was simply next.)
1. I'm so Sorry

**I just had to post this! This kinda just came to me in a dream about Didyme, and it got me wondering, ****_what if Didyme never died, but Marcus thought she did?_**** So I'm pretty much writing a story on what-ifs here. And because Aro is a manipulative bitch, why not?**

**Sorry Aro lovers, there's gonna be some blood shed. Erm. Venom shed. Um. No. Aro shed? Good enough.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Didyme's POV**

It was just another day. The pain had numbed to a dull ache. I was sure the insanity, as he called it so long ago, had finally set in.

"_Mates can't be away from each other for too long,_" He had said. I could still hear the words, "_For if they are, insanity will set in. Once insanity has been there too long, not even your other half could save you. Even if you saw them, you'd wish for death because you'd think it's just a figment of your imagination._"

But that was only if your mate was _still alive_. I knew he was still alive, but Aro had done so well at coming up with evidence that I was dead, he thought I was dead. Today would mark three millennia that he has thought that.

I couldn't go back. Aro would _kill_ him. Aro would risk his whole reputation just so that he could keep us apart. Call it sick, twisted, cruel, whatever you wish. I'd agree in an instant.

One time, I had reached the point where I passed out; something I had always thought was impossible for a vampire. I had gone almost a year without blood. A year without doing anything really worth the time. I had laid in bed staring out the window, watching as the seasons passed. I'd woken up with my throat burning almost as horrible as the transformation process.

I never went without blood for too long again.

After I realized that this indeed _was_ real, I just seemed to go from town to town, country to country, until I had seen them all. That is what we had wanted to do, right? That was the original plan? It just seemed empty without him.

Every once in awhile I would hear of the Volturi from a nomad who hadn't been alive long enough to recognize me. They'd tell me how everyone there was doing, if I mentioned I hadn't visited in awhile of course.

"_The eldest brother, Marcus, seems so broken,_" One man had said, "_As if his only reason to still be here was taken away. He doesn't move from where he is in the castle for days at a time sometimes. Most of the time he spends in the garden next to a fountain, it was made for a girl after she was killed. Didyme, was her name. She was his soulmate. . ._" I had tried to keep tabs on Marcus without asking directly after that.

I had taken to going by a name other than Didyme, as I tried to throw Aro off of where I was. It would change every few centuries. As of right now, I was Makenna.

I was in one town that I had heard about that I had never visited before. The little town of Forks Washington.

The times truly had changed. Instead of living with multiple families in a large household, one family would live in a small house. Girls wore what I had learned were called _shorts_, and _pants instead of skirts_.

As of right now, I was wearing a black button-down shirt with short sleeves, and black skin tight jeans with red Ugg boots. My long black hair was braided down my back. My old Volturi crest was tucked away in my bag.

I was walking through the forest when I heard the sounds of other vampires close by. Taking a few more steps, I could smell them. I didn't recognize these ones.

Deciding to just see who it was, I marched forward.

An opening in the trees revealed a very large house, it had to be three stories high. It somewhat reminded me of home because of all of the stone and dark wood used in building it. It had large windows replacing the outer walls, much like we had in our room.

"_And the memories come back,_" I mumbled to myself.

"Hello," A soft voice said. I looked towards the door to see a beautiful woman standing there. In the way she held herself she reminded me of Athenodora. She had long chocolate brown hair that was down to her waist, and such caring features.

"Um. . . Hello," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Esme, and you?" She said taking a few slow steps towards me.

"I am Makenna. I love your house, by the way," I said politely. Of course I couldn't tell her why.

"Thank you," She smiled then added, "Why don't you come in?"

"Er, I'm not sure if I _should_," I saw her smile falter. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, "Alright," I said with a forced smile. This much I could act.

When we got inside, there was a man waiting for Esme. He had light blonde hair like Caius, and soft eyes. He had a smile on his face, but when he saw me his eyes tightened somewhat.

"I have to go trade cars with Alice, hers might not have enough fuel to make it home today," She said before leaving.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle," He said with a smile.

I smiled back cautiously, "I'm Makenna. It's nice to meet you," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"I think it would be better if we were to talk in my study," He said.

"Of course," I said, following him up the steps.

When we were seated in the study he immediately said, "You lied about your name, didn't you?"

He must have seen the panic in my eyes, "Of course not,"

"Strange. You look exactly like _Didyme Volturi_,"

First, I froze. It had been a long time since I had thought of myself as a _Volturi_, and it seemed so odd to hear somebody else say my name.

The next thing I did, I scrambled to find something else to talk about to try to throw him off. But my eyes landed on a painting of Carlisle and the _three leaders of the Volturi_. I felt pain shoot through my body when I saw Marcus' expression.

_I am the cause of that._

"Of course, I wasn't around when she was alive. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm-" I cut him off.

My voice was just a broken whisper, "_Yes, that is me. And I can't go home,_" I leaned down and put my face in my hands.

"Why can't you? Surely they would welcome you back," I heard Carlisle say.

I sat up straighter so I could stare him in the eyes, "I can't go home because Aro told me before he staged my _death_, that if I ever set foot in Volterra or made it known that I was alive again, he would _burn Marcus alive_ for treason, and leave me to live with the pain,"

I heard a low sob from Carlisle as he covered his mouth, and then he said, "I know what to do,"

Before I could react, he had his phone out and he was dialling a number. Somebody from the other end answered and Carlisle spoke, "Hello, I'd like to speak with Marcus, tell him it's urgent,"

"_Who is this?_" I heard from the device.

"Tell him it's an old friend,"

"_Hello?_" Somebody answered, it was all I could do not to cry out. It was Marcus' voice, but it sounded off. So sad.

"Marcus, it's Carlisle, I need you in Forks immediately. Bring absolutely nobody but yourself,"

"_May I ask why I am needed so suddenly?_"

"I am sorry that I can't tell you that, but all will be explained soon,"

"_Alright_," I heard, then a puff of static.

"What now?" I asked.

Carlisle rested his chin on his hands which were folded together, and said, "_Now_ we wait,"

* * *

**And let the games begin, Didyme, because you are probably the only Volturi that I haven't complicated the life of yet.**

**Yay. New puppet to play with!**


	2. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Didyme's POV**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Why. Weren't. You. Home?

I counted the seconds. The seconds were slow. Not were. The seconds _are _slow.

I had been sitting in the backyard for a few hours, watching the leaves in the wind, listening to the stream. It all seemed hollow.

What would we do after Marcus was here? We couldn't go back to the castle. Aro would kill him. But if we didn't go back we'd be on the run. Aro would search for Marcus, probably figuring out that he wouldn't be back.

That I had made it known that I was alive.

"Is it true?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see a short, dark haired girl standing beside somebody who I had met before. Jasper Whitlock.

"Good to see you again Major, and by what do you mean 'is it true'?" I said turning my attention to the girl.

"She means to ask if you are Didyme. I always thought you were hiding something, just not something this big," Jasper said with a smile.

I sighed, "Yes, I am Didyme,"

"Knew it," The girl said, "My name is Alice. I have prepared a backpack that has everything you will need to escape for the first few centuries, including two cell-phones so that I can call you in case something changes,"

"How'd you know?"

"I can see the future," She paused, "But nothing is set in stone, so your lives depend on your decisions, and the decisions Aro makes once he realizes what has happened," I opened my mouth to speak, but she held a hand up, "In a week he will realize what has happened. By then you need to be prepared to hide," I nodded.

"And remember what you learned in the south," Jasper said with a grin, "That may be what keeps you alive from now on,"

"Of course,"

"Let's go inside, I'll try to explain before he gets here,"

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

Carlisle has never called on me unless he absolutely had to. Normally he would go to Aro, or Caius. I knew he was just afraid I wouldn't be _here _enough to help him out, and with good reason to.

I knew I was getting close to the house when I heard everyone's voices, few of which I recognized. But one stuck out.

A soft voice that closely resembled one that so long ago I would do anything just to hear the laughter of. I had given up on hearing that voice long ago.

"Well my name _did _change quite often so I could throw my _brother,_" She hissed out the last part, "Off of my trail,"

"You did well," The voice of the God of War said, "_Margaret_,"

"Hush. I did what I had to do,"

"Well I recognized you," Carlisle said, "I guess I made life so much easier?"

"Hardly. Now I'll be on the run, but this time with people trying to kill me," _Who would want to kill you?_

"Carlisle," I called as I got to the yard. Somebody in the house gasped.

Carlisle opened the front door and stood in the doorframe, "Good to see you again,"

"Likewise," I said, "Why was I called here?"

Carlisle turned his head to the people in the house, holding his hand out to somebody.

* * *

**Didyme's POV**

Taking Carlisle's hand, I hesitated out of sight of the yard, unsure.

"_Go on_," Carlisle mouthed.

Nodding to Carlisle, I stepped through the doorway, and waited for the chaos.

But none came.

I watched Marcus' face.

Shock. Anger. Despair. Mortification. Regret. Euphoria. More anger. At what? I did not know.

"Didyme?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

I nodded, breaking into a huge smile while launching myself towards him. He caught me, arms around my waist while nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I sobbed out, "It wasn't your fault,"

"It is. I should have looked for you. We thought it was your ashes we found. But how happy everybody will be when we go back. Aro especially," Marcus whispered.

"We can't exactly go back," I mumbled against his neck.

"Pardon?" He asked, pulling away to hold me at arms length. Everybody in the house had left, probably to allow us time alone for the first time in forever.

"I didn't exactly leave on my own terms. And Aro didn't truly believe that those were my ashes that he found," I gathered my courage. I wasn't sure how he'd react to what happened.

* * *

_When I had decided I wanted to see the rest of the world, Marcus wanted to be wherever I was._

_We had asked Aro for his blessing in allowing us to leave, but it wasn't without an argument. We were to be married before we left, as Aro wished. Aro never intended to let us leave._

_"Marry him then," He had said to me on one of our hunting trips, "But I will never allow you both to leave,"_

_That had left me feeling uneasy._

_It was a few days before Marcus and I were to leave. Marcus was going hunting with Caius, which now I realized Aro had put Caius up to it without Caius knowing why._

_Aro had bursted through the door to my chambers immediately demanding for me to pack just a few of my things, and to get out._

_"And never come back to Volterra ever again. Don't make it known that you are alive to anyone, or else I will kill Marcus for treason," He said in a low voice, "And if you don't go, I'll kill you both,"_

_"Please, Aro!" I had shouted._

_"No. Get out,"_

_I fled that night, heading towards Greece, as it had been my home country. I spent weeks in Greece before I realized somebody had been sent after me by Aro to see if I had followed through on orders._

_I lead him straight to his death, just to make Aro upset._

_'In a way I got my wish on travelling the world', I had thought with sick humor._

_In the late 1800's, I was passing through the south. In Texas was where I had met Major Jasper Whitlock and Captain Peter Whitlock. They had taught me how to fight, something I would always be grateful for, as when I had killed the vampire that Aro sent after me it was sheer luck that I had won._

_After the southern wars, I had nowhere to go. The Volturi had came in and wiped out as many newborns as they could, and it was the fact that I had taken my crest with me that I was allowed to live._

_"I was sent by Aro to go around and assess each coven," I told them, "Don't tell him you saw me, though. This was a stealth mission," I had received a few nods and good luck wishes._

_The rest was a blur._

* * *

We sat in silence, holding each other until the sun had long been down until Marcus spoke.

"What are we to do?" He had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Do what I was already doing. Stay in hiding. Go by different names in public. Avoid contact with other vampires," I said.

"That could be hard. There is this guard that Aro recruited about four hundred years ago. He is able to capture the, essence? Shall I say? He is able to capture the essence of somebody's mind, and track them. He can find _anyone_," Marcus said in a chilling voice.

"I can help you," Alice said from across the yard, "You were about to come find me anyway,"

I turned my head to look at her, still wrapped in Marcus' arms, "We haven't even gone through the bags," I spoke.

"I know," Alice turned to walk inside and Marcus and I stood and followed her, hands linked.

She began pulling items out of the bag she had shown me much earlier. By then Jasper had walked into the house to help her.

Holding two phones she said, "The white one is for Didyme, the black one is for Marcus," She placed them on the table and pulled out a large roll of money.

"There is fifty thousand American dollars here, and in the bag there is a black debit card. There is also a few changes of clothes for both of you, and a small notebook that has the houses we have around the world listed. Programmed into the phones is all of our numbers, and a number to another vampire. Peter?" Alice asked, turning to Jasper.

"I know him," I spoke up.

"Great. You definitely know why he's listed, then,"

"Besides this, all I am able to do now for you guys is to call any time something has happened. The rest of the family will be leaving this house as soon as we all can. We'll be travelling in twos besides Edward and his mate and child,"

"They had a child?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Renesmee is her name," Jasper answered. Such a beautiful name.

"I bid you both good luck. Check in with me before you make any moves," Alice said, stuffing everything back into the bag and handing us our phones.

"Thank you so much,"

And with that, I left behind my old life.

Now we were on the run for real, and any moment could be our last.

* * *

**HELLO! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL!**

**Oh. I'm alone. Okay. Yup. That's fine. Alright. No really, it's okay.**

**I can't wait to see what happened in this story. ^-^**

**I'm thinking on having two ending to this story. Both of which end in death. But only one ends in Didyme's death.**

**(Wait. Didn't I write this so that Didyme WOULDN'T die? Oh well.)**


	3. Deadly Games

**Doctorizzle Carlizzle Cullenizzle report to the desk fo-shizzle for a new patientizzle. Word. XD**

**I'm sorry. I had to. It'd been bothering me all day.**

**Now on to: Didyme's Secret chapter three!**

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

Different names each week. Mask your scent. Never stay in one spot for more than two days unless after consulting with Alice or Peter; preferably Peter. Never leave each other's side. Stay alert. Remember who the enemy is. Ask Alice before making a move. Alice and Jasper will change the IDs according to country.

_Protect Didyme._

I had added the last one.

It was like a game of chess where just one wrong move could be your last. But this was a game I wasn't willing to lose.

"We can't outrun him forever," Didyme's voice broke through my thoughts.

"We will fight if it comes to it," I said simply.

We were on the private jet flying to Rio De Janeiro. From there we would be abandoning the jet to pick up a second set of fake IDs. We were to get on a plane with the new IDs to meet up with Peter. Everything else would be decided when we arrived.

I was very proud of Didyme. She had survived three millennia on her own; outrunning Aro, hiding from and Volturi guards, leaving not a trace that she had even existed. She was a better strategist than I had thought.

"How did you last so long?" I asked her. She peeked up at me from her place on my lap.

"I didn't,"

"Yet here you are," I teased.

"I spent a whole year doing absolutely nothing, not even hunting, and I passed out. I woke up possibly days later feeling as though I was going through the change all over again," She said. I tightened my hold on her, "But by the time Carlisle called you, everything had been reduced to a dull ache. Other than that I felt absolutely nothing. Insanity?"

I nodded my head. What she had felt was the beginning. The beginning of her slow death. I was glad I had found out she was alive before it was too late to do anything.

"We are going to be on the run for a very long time," She shuddered, "I just hope that we can do it,"

"So do I,"

* * *

**Didyme's POV**

Marcus and I were on a jet to Rio. We were sitting on one of the couches in the main cabin. I was on Marcus' lap with my legs and arms wrapped around him, and he had his arms around me with his face buried in my neck.

Pretty much, we were just a pile of limbs on the couch.

I was counting the seconds that the flight took.

"We are nearing our destination," The pilot said over the intercom.

Everything had been orchestrated so that we would land as the sun set. It would give us enough time to get the IDs and to get away from Rio.

* * *

As soon as we were told it was safe to leave we were on the move.

Outside of the jet, through security, and we were searching for the sign with the temporary names we had chosen to use before obtaining the new IDs.

Standing among the crowd was a young vampire holding a sign with the names _Melissa and Phillip_. That was us. We walked towards him.

"Di and Mar?" He asked in a low voice.

"That's us," Marcus said, squeezing my hand.

"Here is the package. Two drivers licences, two ID's, and a bank card sent by Charlotte. If this ever turns into a war, I'd be happy to help," He said with a smile as he handed the envelope to me.

"Thank you, and we'll keep that in mind," I smiled back.

Before leaving he turned and said, "The Holiday Inn Express Antofagasta off of Grecia in Antofagasta, Chile," Then he was gone.

"Well," I said turning to Marcus, "I guess it's time we start running, or we'll arrive without the night on our side,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

One of the things I had picked up with my years in hiding was how to steal a car. Marcus just watched on in amusement as I had broken the lock on the car, and easily hotwired it.

"Hop in," I said opening the passenger door.

"Who taught you how to do this?" He asked in awe.

"I did," And we that we were on our way.

Making it just outside Antofagasta within a day and a half - something that I wasn't expecting, even though most of our drive had been in the middle of nowhere - we decided to run the rest of the way.

I could smell Peter before we had even reached the Inn, which I took as a good thing. With his scent though was another scent; much sweeter, but smelled vaguely like him. That must be Charlotte.

Just then I heard footfalls behind Marcus and I, causing me to freeze mid-stride to grab his hand. I held one finger up to my lips.

"_Up to the trees_," I mouthed. He nodded and I jumped up to grab the first branch I could, swinging on it to land on another one. Marcus landed beside me.

I sniffed the air and relaxed when I smelt Peter.

"Hey Captain, it's not nice to sneak up on others," I called.

We heard him laugh from through the trees before he appeared beneath us, "Well neither is lying about who you are and how old you are!"

"Well if you knew the whole story you would've lied too,"

"Already knew," He said with a cheeky grin.

"Mother-fucker,"

"Liar," My eyes narrowed.

"Alright, we do not need a fight so early," Marcus intervened. I grabbed Marcus' hand and we both jumped down to greet Peter.

"It's so good to see you again," I said, bringing him in for a hug.

"You too," He hugged me back before pulling away, eyeing Marcus, "You must be Marcus," He reached out to shake his hand.

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you," He said shaking Peter's hand.

"All I have to say is never to get her pissed off. She kicked the God of War's ass over a simple comment he had made," Peter said with a smile, "But we should be getting back to the Hotel. I don't want to piss off Char,"

"Of course,"

Once we had checked into a room at the hotel, I opened the envelope to see what we would be known as for the next few weeks.

_Hannah Emmalee Ketchum _and _Kelvyn Mark Ketchum._

We were named after some Pokémon characters. Hell yeah!

I found myself grinning like an idiot, and I didn't realize that my gift had covered everyone else until I heard Charlotte laugh.

"You named us after Ash Ketchum?" I asked.

"Yes. You deserved it,"

"Dear Gods. Now all I need is a Pikachu to follow me around," I mused.

"Ketchum? Almost sounds like Ketchup," Marcus said over my shoulder.

"I know," I laughed out. Handing him his drivers licence and ID, I looked through the details on mine.

I was twenty three.

Dear Gods help us get through this.

* * *

**Didyme's ID card has the names of my two friends, Emmalee and Hannah. Same with Marcus'.**

**Don't say I ever forgot you. 3**

**~S**


End file.
